


When You Follow A Firefly

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Forbidden Love, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Some may wonder what happens when you follow a firefly. Yuuri finally found after years of wondering but it was it was way more than he expected.(A small bit of a story I'm planning to publish)





	When You Follow A Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is a small part of a story that I plan on publishing(in not fanfic format) and it's a really romantic scene. Just read lol

Victor sighed as he gently took Yuuri's hand. Yuuri winced slightly, the cut ran through his full hand and he was bleeding bad. Victor started to wipe the blood away so the cut was exposed. It was deep enough to see bone. Yuuri had to look away, his injury made him queasy. It stung as Victor ran his finger along it. It wanted to rip his hand away but he knew Victor was trying to take care of him. He glanced back up at the man in front of him. Victor let go of his hand and grabbed the knife next to him. He wiped off Yuuri's blood and looked up at the boy.

"Don't look." He said. Yuuri nodded and looked away. He wasn't completely sure what happened but he hurt a groan from Victor. There was a sudden burning sensation in his hand that sent tears to his eyes. He bit his lip hard so the sob that lingered in his throat didn't escape. Slowly, the burn eased. He took a few heavy breaths before looking back at him. Victor had a slight smile. He looked down and saw that his hand was healed. His eye's widened in shock. He was surprised anything shocked him anymore. He felt where the wound was. There was now no record of the incident. His eye's wandered back to Victor who was wrapping up his arm. Then it clicked. 

"D-does...Does demon blood have healing properties?" He asked as Victor looked at the ground. 

"On humans, yes. Don't worry, Yuuri. Demons heal faster than mortals. I'll be fine." He said and looked up at Yuuri with that smile.

_That smile._

The smile that tells you something's not right. Though, Yuuri had known that for awhile.

"Victor."

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me? I'm just a mortal, a mortal that is trying to stop what you guys stand for. Your mother tried to kill me. Yet...you're here. Hurting yourself to heal me." Yuuri said. The question he's been wanting to ask for awhile now. Victor had been there to stand with him in every rough moment. Victor just sat there for a moment, the two keeping eye contact. Yuuri didn't realize he was holding his breath till Victor began to speak. 

"She's not my real mother." He said, before standing. "She stole me from my real parents cause she needed the power of youth to take control of the fireflies. I started as an angel. But when you pull the youth out of an angel....Well...They are no longer an angel. So I wasn't allowed to go back home even if she let me go." He said as he walked to the window of his room. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

Yuuri looked at him for awhile before standing up and walking up to him. He stood next to him and looked out at the world that still wasn't comfy to him. Though it was one of the most beautiful places he'd ever seen. It was ruled by the worst person he could think of.

"So. The reason you look after me so much is that you long for an escape?" Yuuri asked and looked up at him. Victor bit his lip before turning to meet his gaze.

"Not the only reason...." He said and looked away for a moment. Yuuri grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze back towards him. 

"Then tell me why."

Victor was shocked for a moment. He wasn't used to Yuuri being so forward. But he soon smiled. He chuckled a bit and ran his hand's through his silver hair. He stared at Yuuri with that smile for awhile before speaking.

"Well, Yuuri. I've been drawn to you since I met you. You're the only person that actually stayed around. Even when you figured out what my mother was doing..." He said and put a hand on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri's breath got caught in his throat. Victor chuckled. "There was always something about you. I couldn't figure out what it was till the first time you latched onto me." 

Yuuri remembered that. He was terrified. Victor was the one that made him feel protected when that women ran towards him. Yuuri was so naive to everything. He looked back at it now and see's all the signs. He should have known.

"I felt a rush go through me, and an urge to protect. I realized in that moment. You were the one I was set to guard when I was an angel. But now that I'm a demon. That connection is still there in a different way." Victor leaned closer to his face.

Yuuri took a deep breath. His heart was rushing. The man he had longed for was finally holding him and their faces just lingered in front of each other. 

"Yuuri...May I kiss you?"

"Oh. God yes." Yuuri said and launched himself forward. The two finally came together. Victor's lips felt like silk. As did his skin. Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck. Victor's arms wrapped around his waist. Their lips moved in sync. The kiss had passion but was more loving than rough. The moment seemed frozen in time. Victor knew just how to hold Yuuri, how to kiss him. If he was going by what Victor said they were connected since Yuuri was born so it made sense Victor knew just how to please him. Their chest pressed together. Yuuri's breath was heavy once he finally pulled away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooohooooo day 12 done!  
> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
